


Something New (Elfgreen Lemon)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Smut, elfgreen lemon, fairy tail lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evergreen's stone cold side chips away as her and Eflman bond during her move into her new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New (Elfgreen Lemon)

Elfman huffed as he set one of the last moving boxes on the floor of Evergreen's new apartment. It was on the third floor, and the little fairy decided she couldn't trade in her heels for a pair of sneakers to move into her house. Elfman ran back downstairs, panting slightly as he grabbed the last box from the back of the van. It was late in the evening, the sun just starting to set. Ever hopped off the bumper of the fan, snapping her fan shut. Elfman just grunted at her. Why he was even helping her, he had no idea. He was just glad this was the last of it.

Ever jogged up the stairs behind him. Wiping some sweat off his brow, Elfman leaned over the new kitchen counter once in her apartment again. He grabbed a water out of the otherwise empty fridge. Sighing, Evergreen began to set a few throw pillows on the sofa and a blanket over the back of it. The couch and a few other large pieces of furniture were the only things unpacked. Elfman smirked at her. "Guess you're sleeping on the couch tonight." He chuckled.

Evergreen rolled her eyes. "Couches are perfectly comfortable. Moving is exciting anyway." She shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever you say." He muttered. Evergreen looked around for something, rummaging through open boxes. The white haired man raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing?"

Evergreen looked through a box of knick-knacks, finally pulling out a few folded paper menus. "Ordering us takeout. Obviously." She sassed.

Elfman blushed a little, awkwardly looking at her. "I wasn't planning on staying." He rolled his shoulders back nervously.

Tucking a wavy clump of brown hair behind her ear, Evergreen cocked her hip out. "Of course you are. You did all this for me, the least I could do is buy you some sub-par Chinese delivery."

Elfman smiled smiled widely. "Well isn't that sweet of you." He teased.

Evergreen clenched her fists. "Shut up." She hissed. She looked scary, but Elfman swore he saw the corners of her lips tug into a grin as she looked down on the menu, hair falling over her face.

A few hours passed, and the sun settled way low. Neither of the two noticed the dark until they had to randomly plug in a few small lamps on the floor. Evergreen lay on the couch, resting her back against the armrest. Her left leg was pulled up under her, her right one dangling off the sofa. She had kicked off her heels, hair tumbling over her shoulders as they ate on the couch.

Elfman sat before her, his arm over the back of the sofa. A dim yellow light from the lamps cast soft shadows over their faces. Evergreen's laugh was loud and carefree as they talked. It was nice seeing her so unwound and less uptight. She leaned forward, shifting to a more comfortable seat. Evergreen lifted her hair from her neck and stretched. Elfman's eyes widened at the sight of her stretched torso, rolling her delicate bare shoulders back tiredly. He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should probably go."

Sitting up on her knees, Ever leaned in and placed her hand on top of his arm. "Why? We're still talking, and it's not even that late." She smiled slyly.

Elfman looked around. Twisting to see behind his back, his brow furrowed in confusion. "How do you know? There isn't a clock in here..."

His voice trailed off as he looked back at Ever. She was sitting on her heels, scooting up towards Elfman. He couldn't help but dart his eyes down to the low neckline of her dress and back up her neck. "Don't worry about the time." She cooed. Her voice was low and sultry as she leaned into him. Evergreen cocked her head into her shoulder, her chest heaving up and down heavily.

Elfman's heartbeat picked up a little bit as she leaned closer and closer into him. Her fingers eventually slid over the thin shirt on his chest, gently trailing across his pecs. The slight covering between their skin did little for either of them. Ever bit her lip, her fingers walking up his chest. Her eyes jogged over his body hungrily, running them over his muscled arm which stretched out at her side. Elfman tensed up a bit, not knowing of what to do. He wanted to grab her and take her, but at the same time he was unsure what would happen.

As Ever's lips parted slightly when her breathing grew unsteady, Elfman couldn't control himself. He leaned forward, and in a flash his hands cupped Evergreen's face and pulled her towards him. Her eyes widened as she crashed her soft chest into his solid one, but his eyes were closed gently. Elfman's lips hungrily attacked hers, pulling her supple flesh between teeth and sucking. Her hands slid up his chest, pushing her palms down on his broad and thick shoulders as she melted into him. Evergreen drew her legs up, straddling him half on his lap. She let his tongue lick at her bottom lips as she felt his strong hands travel below her neck and down her body.

Elfman's fingers dug into her hips, pulling her waist towards him until her crotch was pressed against his stomach. She let out a surprised squeak; Ever now leaned over him, her ample breasts right below his chin. Elfman kissed her jawline, trailing a thin stripe of saliva down her neck. Her hands grasped onto his wide and masculine shoulders, feeling the divots and creases of his muscles. A soft moan escaped her lips as Elfman's hands gently peeled away her strapless top, slowly revealing more and more or her delicious curves. Her back arched, his lips kissing the tops of her breasts, making his way down in a painfully slow manner. Her chest rose and fell dramatically as her breathing became heavier.

Elfman pushed away the long locks of hair that draped over her breasts. Ever's head rolled back, her hair falling with it. Her chest pushed into his face as she did so, begging for more. Warm and soft kisses snaked down her cleavage, occasionally nipping at her milky skin. The warmth of his hands traveling up and down her body somehow made her shiver. He cupped the small of her back, his large hands effortlessly taking her in. Elfman slowly ran his hands up her spine, the back arching more and more the higher he got. He grasped the zipper of her tube top, her shoulder blades flexing as he slowly ran the metal down her back. Cool air drifted into new spots on her skin, chills making her whimper in pleasure.

Evergreen's breasts spilled out into their newly released freedom, but Elfman quickly took heaps of it in his mouth. His lips trailed sloppily down her right breast, grabbing her nipple gently between his lips and suckling. Moans escaped Evergreen's gaping mouth, giving her partner more incentive to run his tongue over her excited bud. Her head rolled forward, hands massaging roughly at his shoulders. Evergreen slid her hands down his long torso until she felt the hem of his thin t-shirt below her finger tips. She quickly slipped her delicate hands under his shirt, causing him to growl at their sudden coldness on his bare stomach. She worked her way up, pulling the unnecessary fabric along with her.

Her hands slid along his wide chest, seeing his muscles entirely by touch. Eventually, Ever grew tired of playing and pushed at his arms. Reluctantly, Elfman kissed her breast one last time before raising his veiny arms so Ever could slip his shirt off. As her hands were raised, Elfman pulled her into him, crashing his face between her breasts and biting at her flesh. A small smile appeared on her mouth before it gaped open into gasps of pleasure. Evergreen's hands ran through his soft white hair, tugging at the nape of his neck. Her breasts pushed against him, wishing he could lick and bite at more of her at once.

Evergreen spread her legs wider, edging her dress up around her stomach as she pushed her crotch roughly onto his. A feral hiss escaped Elfman's lips in response, the humming sensation vibrating into her breast and throughout her body. Elfman's hands grabbed her voluptuous hips, sliding over her backside and cupping her round ass easily in his large hands. He pulled her pelvis down against his, pushing her roughly back and forth against his groin. A stiff peak formed in the middle of his pants. Evergreen grasped onto his hair as she felt his erection brush between her legs through the fabric. Tingling sensations of joy trembled up across her body.

Elfman's hands cupped the bottom of her ass, momentarily raising her off his lap. She raised her hands to her shoulders innocently as he held her up. Moving one of his hands, Elfman pulled her tight dress down her thighs, barely covered in thin stockings. His leg drew in, only to push away the fabric now at her calves. His knee brushed roughly against her core, making her shake with pleasure.

She fell back onto Elfman, her breasts bouncing against his chest. Ever dipped her head down and locked lips with him. Their breath was hot and heavy, slow and strangled gasps leaving between kisses. Her hands ran down his abs, pushing and grabbing at his solid stomach. Her hands trailed the heavy v-line on his waist, running along the shallow indents until her fingers slipped under the waistband of his pants.

Evergreen's hands slowly drew to the middle, pulling at his pants eagerly. She tore her lips away from his, only to see his eyes narrowed with a hungry lust. That look sent heat pooling into Ever's midsection. She slid off of him, grabbing his pants firmly by the waistband and tugging them. He lifted himself up for a moment, helping her discard the unwanted clothing.

The fabric slowly slid over his hips. Ever caught the hem of his underwear beneath her fingers as well, pulling away the undergarments ever so slowly. She watched his erection move under the soft fabric, licking her lips as the base was revealed, followed by the whole of his length. The sight drove her over the edge; she quickly ripped the pants off his ankles, letting them drop to the ground. She dipped down, leaving kissed on his lower stomach. His erection pressed up against her chest as she laid her lips on his abs.

Raising her ass in the air, Evergreen ran her fingertips gently over his cock, rubbing circles on the tip. Elfman shuddered in pleasure, his large hands rolling over her smooth back. She took a hold of his cock in her hand, slowly stroking his large length, her breath hot and lips dangerously close. Seeing Evergreen in such a dirty position and doing such sexual things was something that never even came up in his fantasies. But, watching her ass move in the air, wearing nothing but her stockings, it was near impossible to control his hunger for her.

Evergreen's hands released his cock as Elfman pushed her shoulders back. She sat up on her knees, her face a bit shocked. The white haired mage leaned into her, grabbing her neck as his lips collided with hers. He pushed her backwards, Evergreen slowly falling underneath him. His lips detached from hers temporarily, sitting up to ravish the sight of her curvy body, naked and waiting below him. Slipping his right arm down her stomach, Elfman's left grabbed her breast and massaged it eagerly. His lips connected to her other nipple, tugging it between his lips. Ever's moaning became louder as calloused fingers brushed over her damp center.

Evergreen's pussy was practically trembling beneath his hands. His thumb rubbed circles across her mound gently as his long fingers parted her folds delicately. A short yell escaped her lips as he pushed a finger inside her, still rubbing her fiercely. Evergreen grabbed at his shoulders, racking her nails on his back as he unleashed loads of pleasure within her. Her legs trembled, rubbing the inside of his legs as she squirmed in pleasure. Her hips bucked against his fingers, entering her at a steady pace.

"Elfman," she moaned, her lips shaking. Dainty hands grabbed clumps of his hair as she moaned and unravel with intense amounts of bliss. Elfman bit her lips as she said his name, soft and eagerly.

She whimpered loudly as his fingers exited her, trailing across her shaking wet thighs. He grasped his cock, moving his hips into hers. Evergreen gasped at he pushed at her entrance. Her hands clutched onto whatever they could find, legs locking against Elfman's.

"Ahh!" Evergreen let out a scream as Elfman pushed into her slowly, burying himself to the base. He spread her legs as wide as she could go, relishing the sight of her so vulnerable. Elfman pressed against her, biting her collarbone, refusing to move.

Evergreen's eyes gluttered, her chest moving rapidly as she panted with excitement. He groaned as Ever rolled her hips up into his. Elfman drew out of her again, keeping his lips on her neck as he thrust back inside her. Intense screams filled the rooms as Ever begged him without words to give her more. Obeying silently, Elfman rolled his hips out and back in, slowly grinding into her. His thick cock pushed at her tight sex, the feelings of pleasure shivering throughout them. Within time, he gradually moved faster and faster, thrusting into her pussy eagerly. Evergreen's moans filled the air as she cried out in ecstasy. Her hands traveled down his torso, grabbing onto his sides as he rocked into her. He was so big, she was surprised she hadn't completely unraveled yet. Evergreen's moans stopped when Elfman kissed her, grabbing the couch at her sides for support.

"Oh, Elfman," she yelled. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him forward a little bit each time he rammed into her.

Evergreen wiped away the sweat forming on his solid chest, a knot in her stomach threatening to break. "Ahh, I-"

Elfman thrust into her harder and sloppier, the pace quickening until neither of them could stand it much longer. His large and masculine body moved over her tiny one, enjoying the way she fit below him and the way he fit inside her. His cock twitched as he delved, causing them both to grasp onto one another and moan out.

"Come on." Elfman whispered, biting the crook of her neck. "Come for me." His voice was so low and gruff that it vibrated across her skin.

He didn't even need to ask. Evergreen screamed out, erotic moans leaving her lips as the knot in her stomach unraveled. His cock relentless pound into her, causing her to build and build, until eventually she clung to him, crying out as an intense orgasm racked her body. Elfman rammed into her, her pussy tightening around his cock. He buried himself deep into her, biting into her skin as he climaxed along with her. Waves of ecstasy surged through him, slowly moving inside of her and riding out their orgasms. Saying nothing, Elfman leaned up and kissed her. Ever's hands traced over his skin, gently this time as her mouth worked in sync with his. He pushed himself up, sitting up on his knees. Smiling slightly, Elfman grabbed Ever's hand and pulled her up as well. Scooting down on the sofa, Elfman nestled himself into the cushions.

There wasn't enough room for them both, considering Elfman's massive size, so Evergreen laid on top of him, he legs pressed over hers protectively, making sure she didn't fall off. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his and Evergreen's flushed bodies. Evergreen's hands traced circles over his chest as she fell asleep. Smiling, Elfman's head fell back on the pillow.

He couldn't wait to see what she looked like in the morning.


End file.
